


Juste une mise au point

by heera_o



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo n'est pas tout à fait satisfait de la façon dont son bungalow est traité. Il décide de régler ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste une mise au point

Jusqu’à là, le feu de camp s’était déroulé sans surprise. Si ce n’était que quelques campeurs jetaient des regards intrigués réguliers vers le chef du bungalow n°9, étrangement calme et sérieux.

 

Ceux-là ne furent pas surpris quand il se leva alors que Chiron annonçait qu’il en avait terminé.

 

\- Une minute. Mon bungalow a une annonce à faire.

 

Des murmures intrigués s’élevèrent de part et d’autre. Les plus excités étant les Arès sur la possiblité d’une nouvelle arme.

 

Leo attendit tranquillement que ses camarades reportent leur attention sur lui.

 

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis le conseiller en chef du bungalow n°9, les Hephaistos. Le trucs… c’est qu’entre les quêtes et la construction de l’Argo II, je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion de faire mon boulot correctement. Mais eh, les choses sont calmées, on a des nouveaux potes et tout ça… et moi… ben j’aime pas du tout ce que je vois.

 

Les murmures recommencèrent mais cette fois il continua sans attendre.

 

\- Il semblerait que ce soit “comme ça”, que ça n’ait rien d’étonnant. Pas d’accord. Je pense surtout à certains Aphrodites qui considèrent comme le summum du cool d’insulter mon bungalow alors que le mieux qu’ils sachent faire, c’est mettre de l’ombre à paupière. Mais je pense aussi aux Hermès en fait. J’ai rien contre les blagues, eh ! j’adore ça !

 

Son ton, jusqu’ici assez léger se fit plus dur.

 

\- Mais pas sur le matériel bordel !

 

Un marmonnement en provenance du bungalow n°11 résonna plus que les autres murmures.

 

\- Oh c’était juste une blague.

 

Ce n’était pas la chose à dire et Leo se félicita d’avoir conseillé à Nyssa et Jake, placé de chaque coté de lui, de ne pas s’installer trop près. Il put ainsi s’enflammer sans s’inquiéter de les blesser. Il n’avait rien contre un peu de drama pour la bonne cause.

 

\- La ferme ! Y’a pas eu de blessé car c’est à ma gueule que ça a explosé et que le feu et moi, on est de vieux potes. T’aurais fait quoi si ça avait été Harley hein ? Grand génie !

 

Tous les regards convergèrent brièvement sur le cadet des Hephaistos et le responsable de la remarque rougit, pâlit et se fit discret. Satisfait, Leo laissa le feu s’éteindre.

 

\- Tu commences à comprendre. Cool. Donc, voici le deal… la prochaine insulte pour le plaisir d’insulter ? La prochaine séance de sabotage sur notre matos ? Y’aura des répercutions. Les Hephaistos se mettra en grève pour le bungalow du coupable. Pas de fabrication, pas de réparation, rien, nada, nothing. Ils se démerderont.

 

Le bricoleur se tut, regardant chaque bungalow pendant qu’ils intégraient sa déclaration. D’après Jake, c’était une nouvelle. Jamais les Héphaistos n’avaient refusé des taches. Pour Leo, il était temps que ça change. Si leur père se laissait pas prendre pour un con, ils n’allaient pas le faire.

 

Il retint un sourire, en entendant le rire suffisant venant des Aphrodites, Drew Tanaka affichait un sourire amusé et un regard méprisant. Tellement prévisible...

 

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Ce n’est pas comme si les Aphrodites avaient tellement recours à vos graisseux services…

 

Leo fit mine de réfléchir deux secondes puis sourit à son tour, un sourire que ses amis connaissaient sous la dénomination de “planquons nous”.

 

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison en fait… Nous n’avons pas de moyen de pression contre toi et tes copains. Je retire ce que j’ai dit.

 

Le sourire de Drew s’agrandit, mais ce n’était rien à côté de celui du fils d’Hephaistos.

 

\- Du coup, je reformule, à la prochaine insulte ou prochain sabotage, les Hephaistos se mettront en grève pour toute la colonie. Nous n’assurerons que les réparations nécessaires à la bonne tenue du camp. C’est mieux comme ça ?

 

Il ignora les hurlements outragés, les cris d’injustice et profita plutôt de la façon dont le sourire de la fille d’Aphrodite s'envola.

 

\- Sur ce, nous, on vous laisse !

 

Les Hephaistos se levèrent en choeur pour rejoindre leur bungalow, plantant là le reste des campeurs.

 

La dernière chose que Leo vit, ce fut Clarisse et quelques-uns de ses potes marchant à grand pas vers Drew, l’air prêt à commettre un meurtre.

 

Il adorait qu'un plan se déroule sans accroc !


End file.
